


【MS/XS】故事的開始總是要開始的

by Perrymdtsv



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perrymdtsv/pseuds/Perrymdtsv
Summary: *第三人稱短小甜餅*室內設計師信X獸醫獸*信獸信無差*沒有文筆，只有OOC
Relationships: Chen Hsin-hung | Ashin/Wen Shang-yi | Monster, 信獸 - Relationship, 獸信
Kudos: 1





	【MS/XS】故事的開始總是要開始的

1.

溫尚翊就這麼突然把頭靠到陳信宏的胸口，撒嬌地蹭了幾下，然後就躺在了他的大腿上。

陳信宏略為無奈又寵溺地揉了揉溫尚翊的頭毛，迷倒千萬飼主的動物醫院鎮院之寶溫大獸醫、鋼鐵男人溫尚翊此刻就像隻毛茸茸的小型犬被主人摸頭一樣，享受地閉上雙眼，露出滿足的微笑。

坐在旁邊的我姊剛好低頭回訊息，什麼都沒看到，就我猝不及防被餵了一大口狗糧。

人生怎麼這麼難。

2.

忘了自我介紹，我是P，廢柴大一新生一枚。

我是溫尚翊的姪子。

被我叔叔夫夫閃了二十年的母胎單身狗。

3.

所以說事情到底是怎麼變成這個樣子的。

明明是跟老姊一起發憤圖強的K書行程，怎麼就變成跟中年大叔們一起到郊外踏青的狗糧餵食秀？

雖然兩位大叔保養得宜長得還不錯畫面還蠻美的啦。

呸呸呸。我在說什麼。

啊我想起來了，本來是為了省冷氣錢一起出門到咖啡廳打算讀一下午的書，結果才剛點好咖啡坐下來就接到了阿信叔叔的電話，說請我們幫剛下班的叔叔買個午餐，然後他們要去N縣走走我們要不要跟？

之後我們跟熱壓吐司就上了車。

上了車就看到駕駛跟副駕牽在一起的手。

突然好想唸書哦。

4.

話雖這麼說，但其實跟叔叔們出門還挺不錯的。兩個走在時代前端的文青，去的地方總是充滿文藝氣息，但又不會讓我這個三類男感到太無聊――畢竟溫大獸醫也是個三類男。每次跟他們出遊之後都覺得自己文青指數蹭蹭地往上升，對我未來尋找未來另一半肯定有幫助。

先不要問我未來在哪裡。

然後你們可不可以先把手放開好好開車？？？

5.

第一站是間隱身在山林中的美術館。

低調的清水模建築。入口處的牆像是有隻厚道的大魚在靜靜招呼著遠道而來的訪客們，踩著石板走進沉穩的灰與一旁青竹的翠綠形成的空間，拐個彎便是一條光影交錯的廊道，溫和的光線從牆跟牆之間流進，塵埃緩緩上升，時間彷彿靜止。我回頭想呼喚大家，「你ㄇ…」

我姊把我往前推離開了那個轉角。

「喀嚓」

我從牆邊探出頭，陳信宏叔叔單膝跪地，舉著他的相機，正在認真調整角度。我順著他的鏡頭看過去，那裡不是站了我叔叔嗎畫面沒淨空有什麼好拍…

我姊用力地戳了戳我的背，「幫。我。拍。照。」

……好哦。

6.

美術館內正在展出某已故畫家的畫作和手稿。色彩陰鬱，畫面魔幻寫實，我大概就只給得出這些評語。但阿信叔叔不愧是學設計的，只要我盯著一幅畫或是室內的某個點超過十五秒，他就會替我導覽兩句，在得到叔叔的回應之後，便用更興奮的語氣討論起來，色彩和光影的運用、畫中某些突兀的事物可能表達的隱喻，還有館內的這部分設計好有趣、我們可以在家裡試試這個風格……

這時我姊從隔壁那幅畫前向我招手，「我覺得你會喜歡這幅畫。」畫裡是一條浮在空中的死魚。

「妳怎麼這麼了解我？」我移到那幅畫前，假裝沒看到叔叔臉上完全沒打算藏的我家信宏怎麼這麼棒多講一點我很喜歡聽的微笑。

逛美術館怎麼這麼累。

7.

從美術館紀念品店走出來時正是太陽不那麼強了、適合散步的時候，我們慢慢地往山上走，途中阿信叔叔依舊不停偷拍叔叔漫步在林間的背影、望向遠方的側臉照。

這次我乖乖地跟我姊走在有點距離的後面。

在我快要受不了這條漫長的坡道時，我們在一間咖啡廳前停下，叔叔轉頭向正準備拿起相機的人拋去一個確認的眼神，接著就推門走了進去。

兩層樓的水泥建築，簡單的工業風裝潢，一樓是藝文空間，牆上掛了幾張畫。我們到了二樓的座位區，找了個靠窗的位置坐下。

我點了巧克力鬆餅。被親生的叔叔嘲笑「都大學了還那麼小孩子口味。」

過了十分鐘我就看到一份冰淇淋鬆餅和一瓶可樂擺在阿信叔叔的面前。

我真的太難了。

8.

接下來就是一開始講的那樣。

叔叔喝了幾口飲料之後就眼神呆滯，呵呵傻笑，把頭埋在阿信叔叔胸口蹭。

到底為什麼呢。我不懂。

他明明點的是熱美式。

9.

離開咖啡店時已是傍晚。皮膚細白的阿信叔叔一走出店門就被蚊子大軍攻擊，剛才在店裡說想再往山裡走一點的叔叔立刻把我們拽回車上，一上車就摸出了藥膏幫阿信叔叔一個一個的塗。

「再幫我拍一下照。」我又被我姊拉出了車外。

外面蚊子真的好多。

10.

回程的路上，坐在副駕駛座的叔叔很快就睡著了。阿信叔叔在等紅燈時幫他披上了外套，笑著跟我們說你們叔叔平常不太好睡，在車上搖搖晃晃的倒是睡得特別好。說完又看了叔叔一下，夕陽照進車裡，金黃色的陽光灑在這對一起走了二十年的戀人身上。

二十年，五分之一世紀，多長的一段時間。比我存在這個世界上的時間還要久一點。

中間經過多少身邊事物、整個社會劇烈的變化，沒有受任何法律契約束縛的兩人卻還是走到了現在，也繼續一起迎向未來。

我大概是不小心露出了羨慕的表情。

阿信叔叔又轉過來看著我笑了一下。

那個笑容分明就是在說「加油喔w」

不知道什麼時候醒過來的叔叔，很明顯還沒有醒而且根本就沒注意到我們，迷迷糊糊的轉過頭，在阿信叔叔臉上啵了一口。

我姊不為所動的睡她的覺。

我想下車。

The end.


End file.
